orderofextraordinarybeingsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Amaimon
"I love most things. Chaos and candy mostly. There's only really three things I hate, order, logic, and Dante." Amaimon is the Demon God of Insanity and Madness, being an incredibly powerful being, perhaps the most powerful being in all of existence. Despite his near limitless power he prefers causing chaos and random disorder throughout the world. He has many followers who are all crazy like he is. Appearance Amaimon appears human for the most part, if not very eccentric. He's average height for a male, and very thin with ghost white skin and pointy ears. He has light green hair which is normally in a bowl cut with a single spike in the center, and green eyes. He has rather long fingernails, that function like claws. Personality Simply put, Amaimon is insane. He has little awareness of what is happening around him and would seem to most people to be completely divorced from reality. Despite this he is one of the most intelligent beings in the known universe, however due to his madness he struggles to utilize his intelligence in any real meaningful way other than creative ways to cause chaos throughout the world. Amaimon is illogical and random, shouting strange and random things at random times, and acts without any rhyme or reason the vast majority of the time making him very unpredictable. Amaimon often display a highly childish attitude, greatly enjoying candy, especially lollipops, sometimes playing with children's toys, and laughing at gross things such as farting or vomit. Despite his immature, childish, and random nature Amaimon can become very serious and very sadistic when he wants to or when the situation calls for it. When this sadistic and cruel side of Amaimon comes out he becomes incredibly violent, enjoying things such as murder, torture, mutilation, and sometimes even rape. Frequently throughout time Amaimon forced himself physically on various human women, not for sexual pleasure but simply because he was bored. This has lead Amaimon to have many children he is aware of, but unconcerned with. Amaimon is generally unaware of the two different sides of himself, with both split personalities believing that they are the one personality of Amaimon and that the other does not exist. Despite the split personality, both versions of Amaimon have many similar traits and harbor the same thoughts and opinions on many things, making their no true Amaimon, but simply Amaimon. He believes sanity to be a sickness and despises it with every fiber of his being, being uncaring as to the nature of the insanity of his followers, so long as that they are in fact insane. Amaimon loves almost everything, believing every living being to be his friend. In his mind he and Beel are best friends, despite the true lord of Hell despising the overly loud and insane demon. He believes the horrible and violent acts he commits to be signs of love and mercy, freeing the people he hurts or kills from the boring and mundane lives of sanity and reason they reside in. The only person he truly hates is Dante, as the Nephilim is the only being to best him in combat, even tough Dante only survived the encounter through Devil Trigger and the fight can really be called a draw. History Being a Demon God, Amaimon has no date of birth, nor origin. He simply always has been. It was around 500 B.C. that Amaimon decided he wanted to meddle in the affairs of Earth. He soon gained a cult following across the world as the more insane members of most species began to worship him, something he found interesting but otherwise didn't care much about. It is unconfirmed but many in the supernatural community believe that Amaimon was famed serial killer Jack the Ripper, he has neither confirmed nor denied this, enjoying the mystery it provides. It was not until the 1800s that Amaimon caused more than mayhem and mischief where he went, at this time he decided he would settle in New York City, a place that was filled to the brim with strange and interesting sights that he found incredibly interesting. It was around this time that Amaimon developed his love of sweets and candy. During his time in New York, Amaimon amassed followers from the supernatural community in the city who were either insane or tired of having to hide their existence from humanity and wanting to dominate the Earth, seeing Amaimon as a leader who'd help them rule. He had no interest in rule however, but saw no issue in letting these individuals believe this way since they would be entertaining for him. Amaimon had his followers go out and create chaos of varying degrees, ranging from stealing, vandalism, and other petty human crimes, all the way up to murdering humans in brutal ways and driving humans to insanity causing them to kill each other. This drew the attention of local demon slayer Dante, who began tracking down and systematically killing off all of Amaimon's followers, which enraged the Demon God who just wanted to keep having fun. After Amaimon had lost enough followers he decided he would find the man who was ruining his fun and take care of him himself. This lead to a pivotal point in the lives of both Amaimon and Dante. The two encountered one another at an abandoned construction sight nearby a large forest. Upon meeting one another the two began a long, drawn out, and brutal fight. Amaimon held a dominant upper hand through the majority of the battle, his raw power alone enough to stop Dante in his tracks, let alone Amaimon's hideous skill in combat. Amaimon soon became over confident in his abilities and the power gap between himself and Dante, leading him to merely play with the Nephilim. The biggest mistake he had made in their skirmish. Dante became enraged and pushed far beyond his limit, and for the first time in his life activated his immensely powerful Devil Trigger, causing him to become more demonic than Amaimon himself. Smacking Amaimon all the way too the middle of the forest, the Demon God became delighted over Dante's power gain, excited at the prospect to fight someone who may be able to give him something of a work out. He soon found this to be more than he bargained for and became over whelmed by this new Dante's incredible power, being pushed on the defensive for the remainder of the fight, experiencing fear for the first time in his life, even though he cannot die Amaimon feared for his life. The battle continued as Dante continued to overpower Amaimon, eventually backing him into a corner forcing Amaimon to use massive amounts of his power to equal Dante, the two destroying most of the forest and causing the two to become separated, both escaping the fight. After his "defeat" at the hands of Dante, Amaimon found himself filled with hatred for the Nephilim, swearing revenge on him. However Amaimon very rarely pursued this vengeance as he was more concerned with causing as much chaos as possible. Amaimon soon grew bored and returned to his domain in Hell, before the year 2011 when the Hell Portal opened and demon-kind ruled the Earth. Amaimon returned to Earth and began to lord over his own section of the world, the city of Tokyo, Japan where he systematically turned every building into a mushroom and killed the entire human population by turning each of them into a pool of caramel and consuming them. He grew bored of his empty mushroom city and made his way to Traverse, the heart of the incident, finding little to do here he decided he would head to Tacopa City. The largest war zone, and residence of Lord Beel, Amaimon's self proclaimed best friend. Upon arriving in Tacopa in 2016 Amaimon began amassing his followers, and causing chaos and destruction throughout the city, learning his great foe Dante resided there, he began a quest for revenge, while also continuing to cause mayhem whenever and wherever he wanted. Role in plot Formation Arc: Amaimon watched from a distance as Dante recruited his daughter Eve into the Order of Extraordinary Beings, taking delight in the fact that one of his children as well as his greatest enemy were in the same location. Deciding to let, "Dante have this one" and wait for the team to self destruct from here on their own. One day while the OEB was out tracking reports of a powerful demon, they stumbled upon Amaimon who relished in the meeting. Taking his time to taunt the group and mildly beat up the leader Dante, he quickly grew bored of the encounter and left, leaving nothing behind but a taunt and an ear of corn. The very next day Amaimon made his way to the Order of Extraordinary Beings' bunker with the intent of tormenting the group. He stood outside the bunker, causing large explosions in an attempt to bait out the team. Once they had revealed themselves Amaimon began to fight them,allowing the OEB to gain the upper hand very easily while still showing off his immense power. He soon grew bored of them and revealed that he had been letting them win and was merely messing with them, treating the demon hunters as though they were his toys. Leaving them once more after a very small skirmish, with nothing more than broken wills and a taunt. Later, Amaimon along with his right hand man Void attacked the Order of Extraordinary Beings. Fighting Dante one on one, Amaimon managed to force his foe into awakening his Devil Trigger, which allowed Dante to over power Amaimon, forcing him and Void to flee the battle. Powers, abilities, and skills Combat abilities: Super strength: Amaimon can lift up to 85 tons with ease, 150 with strain. Super speed: Amaimon can move at a max speed of mach 10 Super endurance: While he heals no faster than the average demon, Amaimon has an insane tolerance for pain and has very tough skin, making it very difficult to inure him in any meaningful way without a magical or supernatural weapon of some kind, even then it's not easy too harm him. Master hand to hand combatant: Amaimon is a master of hand to hand combat, being able to match the best martial artists in fighting skill. Amaimon uses his fingernails as claws to cut and slash his opponents with extreme precision and skill. Super reflexes: Amaimon's reflexes are such that he seemingly would see the world in slow motion, able to respond to everything happening around him near flawlessly, only struggling against opponents with incredible speed or combat skill. Razor claws: Amaimon's fingernails act as claws, being razor sharp and unbreakable, making them able to slash through almost anything and block bladed weapons in combat. Minor reality manipulation: Amaimon is capable of relatively small feats of reality manipulation, allowing him to create objects out of thin air, which can be used for combat. However due to his own insanity, Amaimon typically uses this power in ludicrous ways such as making it rain explosive blocks of cheese and other such oddities. Adept Weapons User: Amaimon is able to use most weapons to a decent level, while his weapons use is nothing special, he can handle the use of them fairly well. Energy manipulation: Amaimon is able to channel his energy into concentrated blasts with incredible destructive power, able to hit with the force of a large bomb, destroying buildings or mountains. Minor explosion magic: Amaimon has a very basic understanding of explosion magic, able to create small explosions on most inanimate objects. Expert Fire Magic: Amaimon is highly skilled in fire magic. Adept Acid Magic: Amaimon is able to create and control small amounts of acid. Mind control: Amaimon can manipulate and control most beings. Regular humans, animals, most lesser and basic demons, and many of the weaker species are fair game for the Demon God. Able to control up to fifty beings at once, and force them to do and say whatever he wishes. Illusion Magic Mastery: Amaimon can create master level illusions, able to conjure up any image he desires, and cause a being to see, smell, taste, or hear anything he wants them too. Expert Blood Magic: Amaimon can manipulate and crystallize blood, able to use it as a weapon when needed to a very high level. Non combat abilites: Flight: Amaimon is cable of flight up to great distances at high speeds. Immortality: Like any full blooded deity, Amaimon cannot truly die. He has no lifespan and will exist for all eternity and cannot be killed. Only knocked unconscious, sealed, or otherwise put into stasis. Sociological Genius: Amaimon has an understanding of the biological brain higher than that of anyone else in the known universe. Able to understand an organism's motives and desires better than they do themselves, even being able to rationalize the actions of someone who is insane like he is. X-Factors: Intimidation: Amaimon is very intimidating to the average being since he is so insane and sadistic, as well as his power being so overwhelming. Unpredictable: Due to his insanity, Amaimon himself is not even fully aware of what he is going to do next, making predicting his actions to be completely impossible. Weaknesses Insanity: Amaimon's defining trait is also his greatest weakness. His is truly insane. Unable to comprehend logic or reason, Amaimon can hardly think straight. Making him unpredictable to even himself. He will regularly abandon important matters to do something strange or out of place, such as avoiding an ongoing fight to eat brick he finds. He has little real control over his actions, making it difficult for him to make any progress in most of his endeavors. Hellfire: For unknown reasons Amaimon is injured by demonic based fire. The flame while still not overly effective against him without immense power in the area, harms him a great deal more than anything else does. Category:Demon God Category:Male Category:NPC Category:Villain Category:Deity Category:Amaimon's Army Category:Demon Category:Immortal Category:Hell Category:Faction Leader